Mi amiga la sandía
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un milagro desciende en el huerto de Ikaros, un milagro llamado facultad del habla que alcanzará una simple sandía, empezando así una gran amistad en medio de una catástrofe. Oneshot.


**Advertencia**: Sora no Otoshimono no es de mi propiedad, sino de Suu Minazuki (¿era así, verdad?)

**Mi amiga la sandía**

Era una terrible época la que había descendido sobre la ciudad Sorami, pues la sequía arrasaba con todo a su paso, causando pérdidas terribles en las cosechas de los granjeros. Esto sin duda eran malas noticias, pues esto se traducía en malestar para los habitantes del pueblo por la falta de agua y alimentos, por lo que era necesario tomar medidas desesperadas. Sin embargo en la casa de Tomoki Sakurai había cierta angeloid que no se veía aquejada por este problema.

La angeloid en cuestión era una de cabello de color rosa, con alas de color rosa algo más pálido, también tenía un rostro que era sencillamente adorable en todos los sentidos, aún cuando ella tuviera serios problemas para manifestar sentimientos. Su cuerpo era, literalmente angelical, un cuerpo bastante delineado, sensual y hermoso aquel cuerpo, de un color ni pálido ni bronceado, que le caía como anillo al dedo. Su nombre, para todos sus amigos es Ikaros.

Ella estaba regando su plantación de sandías con el cariño que siempre pone en aquello que le intersa, una cuidadora abnegada que nunca descuidaba de su huerto, y que todos los días siempre vigila su crecimiento, procurando que sus preciadas sandías estén fuertes y saludables. Ella tenía la ingeniosa estrategia de solicitarle algo de agua Hiyori Kazane, otra angeloid, pero de clase distinta que es capaz de hacer llover y controlar en otras formas el clima, aunque esta vez el cambio estacionario fuera muy fuerte en esta ocasión.

Un día, mientras Ikaros ponía algo de abono en sus adoradas sandías, ocurrió algo sencillamente fenomenal. Una de las sandías de pronto empezó a hablar.

Sandía: Ikaros… Ikaros… ven Ikaros…

La angeloid siempre había visto como amigas muy cercanas a las sandías, por lo que no se extrañó en lo más mínimo el escuchar aquel extraño llamado y se acercó a la inédita sandía parlante.

Ikaros: ¿Me estabas llamando?- pregunta inocentemente.

Sandía: Sí, mi querida amiga Ikaros. Debo darte las gracias no solo por darme la vida, sino también darme la facultad del habla.

La angeloid no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero se ruborizó un poco por el agradecimiento de la parlante fruta.

Tomoki: ¡Oye Ikaros, necesito que vengas y me expliques esto!- se escuchó la voz del amo de nuestra tierna angeloid, con un tono molesto, pues al parecer algo había ocurrido dentro de la casa.

Ikaros: Hablaremos en otro momento, Sandía-san. Tengo que ir a ver al amo- se despidió la pelirrosa.

Sandía: Esperaré por ti, amiga mía- dijo con tono solemne.

Y así la angeloid se retiró del huerto y entró a la casa, donde permanecería por horas, escuchando el rutinario sermón de Tomoki, cocinando el almuerzo, haciendo la limpieza, charlando un poco con Sohara, Nymph y Astrea, y asistiendo a las reuniones del club del descubrimiento del nuevo continente, que por mucho fue la menos interesante de todas las actividades de aquel día (incluso Nymph se quedó en estado de desconexión a mitad de la reunión). No sería sino hasta llegada la noche que Ikaros volvería al huerto para revisar una vez más su posesión más preciada; su huerto de sandías.

Ikaros: Es hora de regarlas un poco. Seguro que ustedes pasaron mucho calor- dijo con su habitual voz adorable pero inexpresiva.

Sandía: Gracias por venir, Ikaros. Tenía algo de sed y mis hermanas también están algo sedientas, es muy oportuno que hayas vuelto, amiga.

Ikaros: No te preocupes, aquí hay agua fresca- acto seguido riega todas las sandías.

Sandía: Gracias, Ikaros. Eres una gran fruticultora, y te lo agradecemos (Nota de autor: Fruticultura es la producción y/o venta de frutas).

Ikaros: No hay de qué, Sandía-san. Es bueno ver que ustedes estén bien y que crecen satisfactoriamente.

Sandía: Eres muy tierna con nosotras, Ikaros. Ojalá crezca lo suficiente para que así pueda viajar contigo hacía donde tú vayas, es obvio que cuentas con un amo que, aunque algo estricto siempre te trata bien, además estás rodeada de muy buenos amigos que te hacen muy feliz.

Ikaros: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Sandía-san?- pregunta curiosa.

Sandía: Porque un corazón destrozado o impuro no podría haber logrado jamás esta obra- la angeloid mira todo su huerto-, tampoco alguien que se sienta solo o sea mala persona sería capaz de hacer que una fruta hable. Es la felicidad plena y no la amargura o el odio lo que obra semejante milagro.

Ikaros se sentía muy alagada y contenta, aunque no era muy capaz de demostrarlo. El oír semejantes palabras de su fruta favorita era algo realmente bonito, y le daba razones para creer que sí vale la pena lo que ha estado haciendo. Su amo tenía razón con aquello de encontrar un camino propio y hacer algo que le gustara, después de todo.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero el clima seguía con su sequía indomable, causando muchos problemas a todos los granjeros del lugar, incluida Hiyori, que no podía hacer llover en todos los huertos a la vez, y esto eran sin duda malas noticias. Empezaron a reportarse extraños casos de una nueva enfermedad que se propagaba entre las personas que estaban muriendo de sed que causó gran preocupación entre las personas. Ahora más que nunca era necesario el vital líquido.

Las cosas eran un poco distintas en la residencia Sakurai, donde Ikaros todavía proveía de agua a su plantación de sandías, y todos los días podía hablar con su nueva amiga, a quien sencillamente le puso de nombre "Sandía", no era lo más original que pudiesen haber hecho, pero a Ikaros le gustaba. Siempre hablaban acerca de aquello que les gustaba, en el caso de la sandía hablaba de la tierra, el agua fresca, y de un manzano que estaba fuera de la casa pero que aún así estaba a la vista, en el caso de Ikaros hablaba de su amo, de las sandías, de su amo, contemplar el firmamento, de su amo, sus intentos fallidos de aprender a nadar, de su amo, de sus vuelos nocturnos que hace una vez por semana, y finalmente de su amo.

Ya llegó el momento en que la sandía había crecido lo suficiente para que Ikaros la separara de la planta madre, iniciando así una serie de aventuras que vivirían juntas y sin duda se divertían con ello, he aquí algunas cosas que hacían en aquellos días; bañarse juntas, escuchar en silencio los sermones de Tomoki, volar por las noches sobre la ciudad Sorami, comprar la revistas ero de Tomoki, hacer las compras para la cena, pelear con alguna que otra angeloid soltada por el nefasto líder de la Synapse, contemplar las peleas entre Nymph y Astrea por los dulces, salir a pasear un rato con Sohara, vigilar a las demás sandías, despertar a Tomoki poniéndose arriba de él (eso lo hacía Ikaros, la sandía solo miraba), ir a la escuela con todos los demás, aguantar el sadismo de Mikako, y muchas, muchas cosas más. Era sin duda una época dorada en la relación que había entre la angeloid y la fruta, los días pasaban uno tras otro, solo había diversión y alegría en estas dos amigas (aunque ninguna de las dos sonriera). Sin embargo, los terribles tiempos que hacía un buen rato se habían asentado en la región también sería capaz de causar una gran desgracia que acabaría desgarrando el corazón de nuestra amada pelirrosa.

Un día caluroso, como ya se hacía costumbre, Tomoki cayó enfermo. Este evento trajo preocupación todos los demás que, enseguida se habían reunido la casa Sakurai. Según el diagnóstico preliminar de Eishiro, Tomoki había contraído aquella enfermedad que afectaba últimamente a aquellos que estaban cediendo ante el calor y la sed, lo que suponía que necesitarían de agua para lograr estabilizar su organismo. Pero había un gran problema; no había agua. Hacía ya meses que no llovía, los campos ya estaban resecos, los ríos estaban en los niveles más bajos jamás registrados, muchos animales habían migrado a zonas donde hubiese más agua o estuviese un poco más fresco, pues el calor era insoportable, los árboles ya no tenían hojas, algunos incluso parecían ya muertos. Aún Hiyori estaba muy afectada por este terrible temporal, ya no era capaz de llamar a las lluvias, el tiempo era demasiado fuerte incluso para ella.

Ikaros se sentía bastante triste al no ser capaz de encontrar una solución para salvar a su amo, tenía que encontrar alguna manera para ayudarlo, después de todo estaba fervorosamente enamorada de Tomoki. No quería arriesgarse a dejarlo morir, debía encontrar alguna forma. Pero la solución a dicho problema representaría algo que a Ikaros también le causaría gran dolor en su corazón.

Sandía: Debes amar mucho a tu amo humano para estar así de preocupada, Ikaros.

Ikaros: Sí, así es, Sandía-san. Desearía encontrar alguna respuesta para poderlo ayudar, pero no puedo- Ikaros estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Sandía: Aún hay un método. Pero para hacerlo tienes que prometerme algo- dice la sandía viviente muy seria.

Ikaros: ¿Y qué es, Sandía-san?

Sandía: Que no vas a dudar, pase lo que pase. Para salvar a tu amado humano es necesario hacer esto sin mirar hacia atrás, y para ello necesitarás ser muy valiente, Ikaros- aquel tono de voz no se oía para nada normal.

Ikaros: ¿Qué debo hacer? Dímelo por favor, Sandía-san- suplicaba la pelirrosa.

Sandía: Debes sacrificarme- los ojos de a angeloid se abrieron totalmente-. Es necesario hacer esto, pues las sandías somos una increíble fuente de agua. De hecho, funcionamos más como hidratantes que como alimento. Es la única manera de que puedas salvar al humano llamado Tomoki, con mi muerte él podrá salvarse.

Ikaros: S-Sandía-san- dijo entre lágrimas.

Sandía: No debes dudar, Ikaros. Como amigas, quiero hacer esto por ti, porque tú me diste la vida, me has mostrado el mundo exterior, del mismo modo que lo hiciste con mi madre, mi abuela, y muchas más sandías que has tenido antes de mi. Te quiero mucho, Ikaros, eres la mejor amiga que una fruta podría soñar tener. Por eso quiero hacer este sacrificio, debes salvar a tu amo y traer el equilibrio a tu hogar nuevamente, y eso solo lo podrás hacer si me sacrificas. No dudes por favor, Ikaros.

La angeloid estaba llorando bastante, porque para su desgracia todo lo que había dicho la sandía era cierto. Solo con la muerte de su amiga podría salvar a su amado maestro. No deseaba hacer esto, pero estaba entre la vida de su amiga y del amor de su vida. Lentamente y sollozando se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo y regresó a donde estaba la fruta.

Sandía: No debes dudar, Ikaros, no te culparé de nada, esto fue mi decisión, y estoy muy contenta de que mi muerte te ayudará a salvar a alguien más. Ahora te ruego que me cortes- la voz de la Sandía se escuchaba cortada, era el momento de decir aquella palabra tan dolorosa-. Adiós, mi amiga Ikaros.

Ikaros: A-adiós, Sandía-san. Nunca me olvidaré de ti- acto seguido hizo descender el cuchillo, cortando en dos a la sandía.

* * *

Gracias al noble sacrificio de la sandía, Ikaros fue capaz de salvar a su maestro al darle comer la pulpa de la sandía. Ikaros estaba muy dolida a causa de eso, pero realmente era una decisión de esas en las que no es posible tomar una tercera ruta. Con el pasar de algunos días, las lluvias milagrosamente volverían a caer sobre el agonizante suelo de ciudad Sorami, donde los habitantes veían el acontecimiento como si cayera maná del cielo, era un verdadero milagro lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto Hiyori volvía al campo donde trabajaba y aprovechaba para plantar sus guisantes.

No todos vivían con tanta alegría el retorno de aquel regalo celestial. Ikaros estaba frente a la tumba donde había enterrado los restos de su sandía parlante, y luego vio el campo que estaba detrás de ella. Fue capaz de salvar unas cuantas semillas de su amiga y las había plantado en su querido huerto, a modo de acto honorífico por tan noble sacrificio.

Tomoki: Se ve que la querías mucho, Ikaros- apareció el amo de la pelirrosa con un gesto un tanto afligido por sentirse culpable por el sacrificio que Ikaros se había visto obligada a hacer.

Ikaros: A-amo- no pudo decir nada más, solo se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de Tomoki.

* * *

Pasaría cerca de un año después de los acontecimientos del sacrificio de la sandía, y las nuevas sandías estaban alcanzando un buen tamaño, para la nueva alegría de nuestra angeloid. Había sido capaz de superar aquel dolor y seguir adelante, aunque tal como lo había prometido no se había olvidado de su amiga. Era un día normal y agradable, Ikaros estaba cuidando sus plantas cuando de pronto escucha una voz.

¿?: Hola, Ikaros ¿cómo estás?

Ikaros se sobresalta, no sabía de dónde había salido aquella nueva voz. Era una voz de niña, voz inocente que llenaba la silente atmósfera que se encontraba en aquel rincón del jardín.

¿?: Soy yo, Ikaros, mi nombre es… bueno… ni idea, pero tú me podrás dar un nombre ¿verdad?

Ikaros se sorprendió al encontrar la fuente de aquella inocente voz. Una de las sandías que había surgido de las semillas de su difunta amiga le estaba hablando. La angeloid de pronto no podía sentirse más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Ikaros: Tal vez te llame…- dudó un poco- Nari, ¿te gusta el nombre?

Nari: ¡Sí, me gusta ese nombre!- expresó con voz contenta la nueva fruta.

¿?1: Yo también quiero un nombre, Ikaros.

¿?2: Y yo, por favor.

¿?3: Me gustaría un nombre que empiece con la misma letra que el nombre de nuestra madre.

¿?4: A mí me gustaría un nombre de humano.

¿?5: A mí también.

Ikaros tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver lo que acontecía delante de ella; todas las sandías que nacieron de las semillas de su amiga y varias de las otras semillas estaban hablando, y pedían que ella las nombrara. Aquello sin duda fue una grata sorpresa que logró sacar de Ikaros algo que sin duda era algo invaluable por la cual muchos de nosotros seríamos capaces de lo que sea por lograr ver en persona.

Ikaros tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

**FIN**

* * *

Yo no sé por mis apasionados lectores y lectoras, pero casi lloró mientras lo escribía. Nunca había escrito o dibujado una escena tan triste en mi vida, y creo que si realmente deseo valer la pena algún día debo escribir algo triste de vez en cuando ¿no lo creen?

Reviews, favoritos y follows serán bien recibidos, son gratis, y en serio me alegran muchísimo el día, pues me muestra que según ustedes mis esfuerzos han valido la pena TuT.

Hasta otra.


End file.
